Daily Checks
by Alahnore
Summary: Just another day at work for the both of them, except this time, big shot Flynn Scifo went out on a limb. Yuri's fairly amused by it. / Modern day AU oneshot. Fluri.


Night shift was always a pain in the ass, but at the same time, Yuri wasn't sure what other shift he'd work. Definitely not a daytime one—he didn't quite feel so awake during the day like he did at night, and not feeling awake could end up with someone killed.

Not that people didn't die at a hospital anyway…

Yuri sighed as he started his little circuit of the pediatric oncology unit, offering a few smiles and nods to passing nurses and other medical personnel. Everyone knew it was just Yuri's habit to 'patrol' the units he was assigned to, and even if some adults complained his presence was stressful to their sick children, it was actually Yuri who helped comfort the sick ones who couldn't sleep at night. What child didn't think it was cool to have a fully suited up police officer come talk to them and tell them everything was gonna be okay?

This night was fairly quiet in terms of frightened children. Maybe it was because oncology patients were all in such severe pain they were on high painkillers and slept good at night? Yuri wasn't sure, but he sort of disliked the 'cancer hole', as some of his fellow security officers called it, because of it. He knew just having security around made the hospital safe, but being that person that brought a bit of happiness and smiles to sick children had a little special feeling. Yet oncology kids were too sick to even be awake at this time, despite all the IV pumps going off, heart monitors noisily beeping, nurses typing and going in and out of rooms constantly…

It was like everyone but Yuri was busy, and it made him upset to a degree.

"Have you even had dinner yet?" one nurse asked as he passed the nursing station for the fourth time.

The unit should be bigger so the nurses wouldn't notice him so much. "Not hungry. I'll take a break when I am." He glances around, then crosses his arms, offering her a smile. "Do you ever have a night off, Judy?"

Judy smiled to him. "I did yesterday."

"You worked during the day. That doesn't count."

She tilted her head, setting the medical chart aside. "Last week."

"You floated to the medical-surgical floor." Yuri countered. "Just admit you like to keep busy."

Judy laughed quietly, mindful of the open door nearby leading to young Ted's room. "If I liked to keep busy, I'd work day shift. Imagine handling the parents all the time."

"Ugh." Yuri frowned. "I already have to deal with them getting mad I walk around. Apparently, officers should sit on their asses and eat donuts all night."

"Because most officers do?"

"They can bite me; the parents and those good for nothings."

"You might like that too much, Officer Lowell."

Yuri craned his neck as the oncologist exited Ted's room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help the smirk rising to his face as he turned around to lean against the counter, one arm propped up as he motions with the other hand.

"Now how would you know that, doc?" Yuri asked teasingly. Judy giggled, but immediately pushed off the desk to roll across the nurse's station to a computer to be 'out of the way.'

Doctor Flynn Scifo raised a hand to lower his glasses just enough to look at Yuri over the top rim. "I'm assuming." he said plainly, sitting at one of the doctor computers and pressing a key to wake it up. "Before you ask, Ted is doing well. He should be discharged by next Thursday."

Yuri wasn't going to ask, because he knew all that HIPAA shit, but he appreciated the little slip nonetheless. Ted was a good kid, and Yuri used to live near his grandfather, Hanks. He ended up pretty good friends with the whole family, and even if he should know better, he ended up really caring about the tyke. Even if he wasn't a nurse or doctor, even security officers were warned not to get attached to patients.

Not that Yuri got attached to much anyway.

"So the leukemia is in remission?" Yuri asked hopefully. "Kid doesn't need anymore chemo, right?"

Flynn glanced to him as the computer booted up, and seeing as Judy was the only other one present and she was aware of their little 'slips' he saw no reason not to answer. "Tumor lysis syndrome is still a possibility this early," he answered truthfully. "But he's responding well to treatment. We'll start tapering most of his medications tonight and by next Thursday he should be off some of them."

Yuri wanted to give Hanks a call, to tell him the good news, but that was a little over a week away. Anything could happen… plus if it got out a doctor was disclosing medical record information, well, all three of them could get into a lot of shit. Yuri took a moment to process the information, and then to control his desire to whip out his cellphone to make the call. As he did that, Flynn turned away from him and began to type up a report and the next set of orders.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuri pushed off the counter. "Gonna do one more walk-around." he said, both to Flynn and Judy. The nurse waved to him over her shoulder, but Yuri found himself look at Flynn. "You done here for the night?"

"Not quite." Flynn answered as he typed away. He paused for a second, then looked up at Yuri. "Something on your mind?"

There always were, but Yuri kept it to himself. "Naw."

"Have you had dinner yet?"

What was with everyone asking him that? "No, I—"

Flynn smiling made Yuri pause in his excuse, long enough for the oncologist to motion with a hand toward him. "Maybe once you're done, we can both head down together?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow, about to answer with a brisk 'no' when his radio screeched in his ear. Wincing he turned the damn thing down, but it also cut off his 'I did not think this over' answer. After a minute, he managed a grin in Flynn's direction.

"Are you making a pass at me, doctor?" Yuri asked teasingly.

"Are you going to arrest me for it, officer?"

Snarky little bastard. Yuri still ended up chuckling though. "We'll see if you stick around." He meant that in many ways, and with how Flynn's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, Yuri knew the many meanings were caught.

"I typically do." Flynn replied carefully, leading to Yuri glancing aside.

Ever since high school, one way or another, he did. "Then I'll be around soon." Yuri nodded to him, turned around and began his little patrol.

Flynn smiled to his back, adjusted his glasses and continued his work, ignoring Judy's soft little snickers.


End file.
